In general, an electronic control apparatus (electronic control unit (ECU)), which electronically controls various types of devices, is mounted in a vehicle. The electronic control apparatus receives information from sensors or switches that are installed at respective locations of the vehicle. The electronic control apparatus serves to process the received information, and perform various types of electronic control in order to improve ride quality and safety of the vehicle, or provide various types of convenience to a driver and an occupant.
Specifically, the electronic control apparatus controls states of an engine, an automatic transmission, and an anti-lock brake system (ABS) of the vehicle by using a computer. In addition, with the development of performance of the vehicle and the computer, the electronic control apparatus serves to control all parts in the vehicle such as a driving system, a braking system, and a steering system in addition to the automatic transmission.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a general electronic control apparatus for a vehicle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an electronic control apparatus 100 has a structure that includes a case which includes a cover 130 at an upper side and a base 140 at a lower side, an electronic control board 110 such as a printed circuit board (PCB) which is accommodated in the case, and a connector 120 which is coupled to a front end of the electronic control board 110 so as to be connected with an external socket.
The cover 130 and the base 140 are constructed to be assembled together while covering the electronic control board 110. In particular, the connector 120, which is interposed between the cover 130 and the base 140 when the cover 130 and the base 140 are assembled, forms a sealing structure with the cover 130 side and the base 140 side.
A heat generating element is configured on an upper surface of the electronic control board 110, and a heat radiating paste may be attached to a lower surface of the electronic control board 110. Further, the cover 130 and the base 140 are fastened in a screw manner.
The electronic control apparatus 100 has a high-degree integrated control circuit means. Therefore, the electronic control apparatus 100 requires a predetermined sealing structure that may prevent moisture or foreign substances from flowing into the electronic control apparatus from the outside. In general, in the case of the electronic control apparatus 100, the cover 130 and the base 140 are assembled together with the connector 120 in a state in which a sealing agent is inserted into coupling portions between the cover 130, the base 140, and the connector 120. Therefore, the electronic control board 110 in the electronic control apparatus 100 is protected.
Meanwhile, the electronic control apparatus 100, which uses a press as a cover, is constructed to use an adhesive for applying a waterproof housing and prevent the connector 120 from being pushed. Otherwise, a general non-waterproof electronic control apparatus 100 fixes the connector 120 to the electronic control board 110 by means of a screw 121.
Here, in a case in which a socket, a plug, or the like is connected to or separated from the connector 120 by excessive force, there is concern that the electronic control board 110 will be damaged. In addition, in the case of a structure coupled in a screw manner, the coupling structure of the screw 121 may be loosened. In a case in which a plurality of connectors 120 is used, the amount of adhesive to be used may be increased or the number of application points at which the screws 121 are coupled may be increased. As a result, there are drawbacks in that a process of assembling the electronic control apparatus 100 is complicated, and process costs and material costs are increased. That is, because the cover 130 and the base 140 are coupled by a large number of screws 121, a production cost is increased, and a manufacturing process is inefficient.
In a case in which a coupling relationship between the cover 130 and the base 140 of the housing is loosened or a crack is formed in a coupling portion, an internal circuit in the electronic control apparatus 100 may be damaged due to an inflow of moisture. In this case, there is a problem in that an abnormal operation may occur when the vehicle is operated.
Meanwhile, because the electronic control apparatus 100 is mounted in the vehicle, there is concern that the housing will be damaged due to external impact caused in accordance with an operating state or environment of the vehicle. In a case in which the cover 130 of the housing is dented by the external impact applied to an upper portion of the electronic control apparatus 100, the cover 130 of the housing may come into contact with a leg of an inner pin of the connector 120, and as a result, a short-circuit may occur. Further, fire may occur due to the short-circuit.